


All Together Now 欢乐一家亲（Translation/翻译）

by sandunder



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandunder/pseuds/sandunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“你在干嘛呢？”<br/>“哦，没什么——只是在变更你的机器权限。”<br/>“我不是首席执行人吗？”<br/>“那是以前。现在——” <br/>“管理员二号。Harold……我刚刚领养了你女儿，是吗？”<br/>屏幕上开始显示文字。[i][b]爸爸们好。[/b][/i]</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Together Now 欢乐一家亲（Translation/翻译）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All Together Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850753) by [beadedslipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beadedslipper/pseuds/beadedslipper). 



> *RFR无差  
> *十分甜，一分虐  
> *有GN在汤不热上点梗：Finch让机器把Reese提升为管理员二号，而机器认了Reese当第二个爸爸  
> *所有的是归于作者，所有的不是归于我

All Together Now欢乐一家亲

作者：beadedslipper

 

——

 

“早啊，Finch。”

Finch吓了一跳。但是驾轻就熟开始为他按摩肩颈的双手让他放松下来。 “Mr. Reese，我没听到你进来的脚步声。”

Reese的声音近在耳畔。 “很好，说明我的身手没有荒疏。” Reese温暖的嘴唇紧紧地贴住Finch的脸，然后他隔着椅子整个搂住Finch，两人的脸颊相依。Harold不禁微笑。 “你在干嘛呢？”

Harold有点不太好意思地看着显示器。“哦，没什么——只是在变更你的机器权限。”

“我不是首席执行人吗？”

“那是以前。现在——” Finch敲击几下键盘，然后按下回车。

“管理员二号。” Reese读出屏幕上的显示。他沉默了，以典型的Reese方式静静思考了一会，然后开口问： “Harold……我刚刚领养了你女儿，是吗？”

屏幕上开始显示文字。[i][b]爸爸们好。[/b][/i]

鉴于两人脸颊相贴，Finch完全能感觉到对方在微笑。但他还是得亲口确认下。 “这样可以吗？我也可以把它改回去。但我觉得——”

Reese把他连人带椅子拨转过来，在他面前蹲下。“你敢。”

“我知道，这不是我们以前讨论过的那种居家生活，但是——”

Finch说的没错。这不是。Reese还能清楚回忆起婴儿皮肤上的奶香和婴儿柔软纤细的发丝，以及他们放手把Leila交还她所属的生活时心底因为渴求和不舍而产生的刺痛。但是……

“这对我来说已经很好了，Harold。”Reese握起Finch放在膝头上的手，十指相扣。 “我别无所求。”

 ***

“Harold？！” Reese的声音不知道从哪扇书架后传来。Finch从显示器前抬起头。

“出什么事了吗，Mr. Reese？”

“你那些计算机科学的书放在哪儿来着？”

“000到006区。怎么了？”

“育儿书籍呢？”

Harold一头雾水地转过身。“John？”

Reese从书架后走出来，抱着一大叠Finch最常用的书，都是关于计算机科学、编程和复杂系统架构。在他有暇的时候，Reese的确是个喜欢看书的人，但是他更倾向于历史类，以及Finch这里为数不多的菜谱。

“你怎么突然改了阅读方向？”

Reese把书放在“他的”椅子旁边。那是张难看的大皮椅子，年代久远，皮面开裂，配有脚踏。它以垂直的方向正对着Finch的书桌，这样的角度让Reese可以同时照看到Finch还有门。他直起身，抖抖肩膀，让西装服帖。 “我觉得它们会有点用。”  他的视线飘到Finch的电脑上。Finch追随他的视线，看到自己无线摄像头一闪一闪的红点。

“你这是因为机器吗？”

Reese的表情变幻莫测。在经历了一系列的难以名状的表情后，他脸上最终呈现的是强烈的保护欲，突然，但坚定。 “她现在不单是你的，也是我的，但我还不知道该怎么照顾她呢。我必须解决这个问题。” 他挑眉。“现在可以告诉我育儿书籍的位置了吧？”

Reese声音里的决然让Finch大为惊讶。他见过保护欲爆棚的Reese，针对他自己，针对小熊，针对Shaw、Carter、Fusco，有时候甚至针对Root。但是，尽管Reese终于实现了和机器的相安无事和相互合作，但他之前从来没有这样——

Reese只能发出唔唔的声音，因为Finch突然站起身，朝他扑过来，热烈地亲吻他。他的手指插进Reese的头发里，指甲划过头皮，Reese愉快的闷哼声让他心旷神怡。他的舌头探入Reese的唇间，索求无度地轻扫挑逗。他们身体之间的任何间隙突然都变得令人无法容忍。Finch紧紧地倾身过去，直到Reese往后退出一步两步三步，终于撞到了离他们最近的书架上。

Finch抽空说了一句： “649。”

“啊？”被亲得找不着北的Reese笑得呆呆的。

“育儿书籍，649区。但是你，我神奇的John，你得过会儿才能有空去找书了。”

***

Finch蹭着Reese肩颈之间温暖的皮肤。时间尚早，而且他仍有点迷迷瞪瞪。正是趁着睡眼惺忪来一场清晨性爱的好时机。

Reese叹息一声，歪过脑袋，仍然熟睡未醒。Finch微笑着贴近对方的肌肤，闭着眼印下一个吻。他换了个姿势，趴在Reese的身上，从锁骨开始一路亲吻舔舐到胸口，在乳头稍作流连，蹭着胸骨和肋廓。

他进犯到Reese肚脐的时候，后者终于彻底醒了。Finch换了个姿势，把Reese的晨勃紧紧夹在两人身体之间，他的动作赢得了对方的一声呻吟和一个眼神。

“你认真的，Harold？”Reese的语气与其说是责备，不如说是调侃。“我们的女儿看着呢。”他意味深长地看了一眼床头柜：上头躺着他俩的手机。他又看了一眼书桌：Finch的电脑还开着，正对着他俩。

Finch翻了个白眼。“她无时无刻都在看着我们，Mr. Reese。除非你的意思是，我们的下半辈子都不要做这事了——”他整齐的指甲划过Reese腹股沟处敏感的皮肤。“我们会有办法告诉她什么叫隐私的，不管是婉转的办法，还是直接的办法。”

“我比较喜欢直接的办法诶。”Reese坏笑着，抬起膝盖去顶弄Finch硬挺的性器。

Finch呻吟一声，无可奈何地把脑袋垂到Reese的肚子上。 “你这个想法太丧心病狂了。我有时候都搞不懂我为什么会喜欢你。 ”他把头埋在Reese身上，喃喃地吐槽。

Reese用双手把Finch从自己身上拔起来，直到他们之间的距离正好让他亲吻对方的鼻梁、脸颊还有眼睑。“难道不是因为你爱我吗？”

Finch哼了一声。“是啊是啊，这个因为所以真是太说得通了。”

Reese像一只热情洋溢的章鱼一样紧紧缠着Finch。“窥淫癖这种事么，习惯习惯就好了。”

“我亲手建造了一台全知的机器全天候二十四小时监视着每一个人，所以，传统定义里的‘窥淫狂’还不至于令我闻之色变。”

“你的意思是想换个更公开的场合继续做吗？”Reese开玩笑地问。他用一只手指慢慢划过Finch的耳廓。“那么，中央公园合你意吗？”

“很遗憾，我认为背着公然猥亵的罪名锒铛入狱有点败兴。”

Reese耸耸肩。“我相信你有办法。”

Finch的电脑屏幕亮起来，上头显示出一张清单，列出了全城各处“方便”的风景点。Reese淘气地咧嘴微笑。“果然是爸爸的乖女儿。”

Finch看看Reese，又看看他的百事通女儿，痛心疾首。“你专门带坏她。”

Reese的嘴唇触碰着Finch的脖子，让后者马上魂飞神荡。“不带这么说我的，Harold。”

***

Reese来来回回不停踱步。他以前不这样的；他不会浪费时间做没有必要或者没有建树的事。当然，Reese也有心浮气躁的时候，但他往往通过别的方式发泄，比如来上一轮没完没了的俯卧撑，或者打爆几个脑袋。对此，Finch明确表示他倾向于前者而非后者。

但是，Finch想不出任何令Reese坐立不安的理由。这一个礼拜都相当风平浪静，号码不多，案情也不复杂，没什么棘手的余波。不过话说回来，Finch自己疲倦得要死，所以，也许有些什么事情被他漏看了。

Reese从Finch的显示器前走过，不知道和谁说着话。Finch听到对话的一截儿尾巴。

 “——但是他一直不睡觉。”沉默。然后又开口了。“这倒是真的。”Reese的声音里有一丝得意。“可是没过二十分钟他就醒了，然后就起来去工作，一整晚。给我点提示，我该怎么办。”

“Mr. Reese，你在跟谁说话呢？”

“没谁，不过是在和我们的女儿聊聊天而已，Finch。”Reese走过来，把Finch拥入怀里。

Finch皱皱眉，但接受了Reese的拥抱。“聊什么呢？”

“聊的是，她爸爸的失眠问题搞得我和她都很头疼。”Reese温和地回答。

“什么？”Finch不满地质问。他回头看着显示器。上头原本是他和Reese一起蜷在床上的影像，但现在它被最小化了，取而代之的是关于睡眠以及睡眠对人体影响的各种数据以及白皮报告。 

“嗯……”Reese用鼻子蹭着Finch的头顶。

屏幕上显示出几个白色大字。[i][b]需要干预[/b][/i]

Finch试图从Reese怀里挣脱出来。但Reese的拥抱虽然温柔，却非常坚定。“你们实在不必这么大惊小怪。”

“你明明已经很累了，你却拒绝去睡觉。”

“我很好。”

[i][b]爸爸。爸爸很担心您。我也是。担心会导致心神不专一。心神不专一会导致失误。[/b][/i]

“听听，她说得多有道理，Finch。”

[i][b]去休息吧。求您。[/b][/i]

Finch的脸突然沮丧地皱成一团。“我睡不着！”他把脸埋进Reese胸口。当他意识到他在哭泣的时候，他的脸烫得像是着火。他实在是[i][b]太[/b][/i]累了。“这个礼拜过于平静。”他承认。“号码全都很好解决，我所有的假身份也都井井有条，没有纰漏。没有要事需要处理，所以我的大脑转得停不下来！”

“噢，Harold。”Reese放任Finch的眼泪打湿他的衬衫，他的双手轻轻抚着对方的背。Finch的眼泪终于慢慢干了。他的体重几乎靠Reese撑着；情绪的发泄让他更加精疲力竭。

电脑轻轻地嘀了一声，吸引了他俩的注意力。

[i][b]爸爸知道该怎么办[/b][/i]

Reese在Finch额头上一吻。“她说的没错，Harold。相信我。我知道怎么让你聪明的脑袋瓜子进入休息模式。”Reese的手温柔地抚着Finch的背，Finch在他的手下轻轻颤抖。“但是首先我会给你做顿饭，而你要乖乖地吃。”

Finch叹气，但是他的心底暖暖的。“看起来我没别的选择。”

[i][b]结论无误[/b][/i]

***

礼拜一，一个包裹送到了Reese的公寓。里头有两把全新的西格手枪，最新款，还有一卷爆破电缆。

“哎呀哎呀，谢了Finch，不过还有好几个月才到我生日呢。”

Finch捧着茶杯走过，闷闷不乐地扫了一眼盒子里的军火。“不是我买的，Mr. Reese。”

Reese皱眉，然后耸肩。“难道是坏人送我糖衣炮弹？”

Finch无奈地摇头。“异想天开。”

礼拜二，Reese收到了新的防弹衣，总共三种。有一种结实又轻便，可以穿在他任何衣服下。第二种厚实些，可以抗更强的冲击力。第三种他甚至都不认识；他怀疑采用了某种还未正式面市的专有技术。旁边还有一套小几个号码的防弹衣，给Finch。

礼拜三，他收到的是两箱包装仔细的榴弹，一箱子闪光弹，一箱子爆炸弹。

礼拜四，他收到一把新的霰弹枪，两支半自动步枪，以及一台如假包换的火焰喷射器。盒子里另有一个计算机形状的小玩具和一张便笺，便笺上写着：[i][b]送给我的爸爸[/b][/i]。

“Harold，我认为你的女儿在一刻不停地为我购进枪械。”

“如果真是她干的，她百分之一百是你的女儿，Mr. Reese。”

Finch扶额：听到这句话，Reese一脸受用。

***

这天过得非常宁静。没有号码。Reese出去处理杂事，好几个小时了还没回来，而Finch手里待调试的代码已经全部完成。

百无聊赖之下，他调出Reese当天的位置数据，满心希望看到对方正在返回图书馆的路上。可等到数据加载完毕，Finch不禁疑惑地凑近细看。

Reese的行动路径非常古怪，怪得让人心生担忧。他的手机定位不仅遍布全城各地，而且还包括急转弯和突然的折返。

Finch想象着Reese被黑帮分子穷追不舍或者被某个前来复仇的号码绑架，一阵彻骨的恐惧朝他袭来。 

在动手劫持国安局的卫星之前，Finch先试着拨打了Reese的手机。

电话才响铃一声就被接了起来。

“喂，Finch。”Reese的呼吸有点粗，但很稳定，听上去像是刚刚跑过步。

Finch顿了一下。 “没事吧？你的轨迹数据有点不正常。”

“你查过我吗，Harold？我好感动哦。”

“得了得了，别来这一套了，Mr. Reese。”

Reese哼了一声。“我没事，刚刚只是在做一些……外勤特训。”

电话那头传来Finch熟悉的公用电话亭铃声。

“见鬼。别挂啊，Harold。”

铃声停止了。Finch听到Reese说：“干得漂亮。”回答他的是一声高兴的颤音。“是啊是啊，被你抓到了。干脆认输不丢人。”一个听起来似有歉意的声音。Reese低声问：“要不要再玩一次啊？” 表示肯定的声音。

基于他听到的，Finch提出正当的怀疑：“Mr. Reese，你是在……和机器捉迷藏吗？”

“事实上是抓人游戏。”

“为什么呢？”

“父母有义务陪孩子玩耍啊，可以增进感情，还可以帮助孩子学习一些事情。”

Finch回以长长的沉默。

“不准对我的行为说三道四。你自己还不是和她玩过国际象棋！”

***

Reese出现在图书馆，手里拎着采购自本地五金连锁店的两个巨无霸袋子。他的肌肉因为袋子的重量而绷得紧紧的，衬衫被汗水浸得近乎透明，脸上也红扑扑的。Finch虽然足不出户地待在图书馆里，但他也没强到哪里去。夏天开始无情地攻城夺池，城市的钢筋水泥之间连一丝微风都找不着。

Reese用一个吻和Finch打了招呼，然后开始整理袋子：他买了不下于五台风扇。Reese把它们放在Finch存放核心处理器的长形柜四周，调到最高档。屋子里响起了低频的嗡嗡声。

“你这是在干嘛，Mr. Reese？”

Reese拍拍Finch的电脑。“照顾我们的女儿啊。她的温度有点高了。”

Finch纠结地挑起眉毛。“你知道吗，即使这台电脑因为任何原因而崩溃了，她可以马上找到另一个替代品作为载体。这跟小孩子发烧是两码事。她没事的。”

“我知道啊。” Reese平日看的书终于有用武之地了。 “但我不希望她太用功；适可而止就好。这么热，她一定很累。连我们都热坏了。”

Finch也承认。 “你给我们自己也添置了电扇，对吧？”

Reese咧嘴微笑。 “本来准备买的来着，但她给我想了个更好的点子。” Reese举起一大包冰棍，刚从冰柜里新鲜出来的，外面还裹着薄冰没有化。

“唔，我肯定能做点调试，让她的运行温度降低一些。” Finch微笑着接过一根樱桃味儿的冰棍，津津有味地舔起来。 “为了我们的乖女孩，至少这事我办得到。”

***

Finch在图书馆等着Reese回来。但是他收到了这样的消息：

[i][b]爸爸需要你[/b][/i]

Finch以史上最快的速度站起来穿上外套。 “他在哪里？”

电脑上生成了一张地图，包括一条以图书馆为起点的路径，路径的另一端，一个小小的红点一闪一闪。

Finch招了辆出租车。十分钟后，他来到新号码被劫持关押的仓库外。Finch上一次得到的消息是：人质安全脱身了，而劫持她的人被捆得结结实实等纽约警察来接。一切尽在掌握中。

也许不是这样。

Finch扫视着仓库，强迫自己慢一点，稳一点，尽管他全身上下的所有本能都在朝他呐喊：快快快！他的手机不时响起短信提示音：[i][b]左。右。停。走。[/b][/i]

终于，在一扇沉重的铁门后面，它说：[i][b]到了。[/b][/i]

Reese躺在铁门后一动不动。Finch的心恐慌地停了一拍。还好，他看到了Reese的胸膛起伏。

他跛着腿穿过房间，跪下来，忽略电流般穿过他身体的痛感。“John！”他摇晃着Reese的肩膀。“John，醒醒！”

Reese动了一下，醒过来。久经训练的他立刻自动进入警戒状态，紧张地防范着可能的袭击，直到Finch问：“John，能听到我说话吗？”

“Harold。”他低声回答，身体放松下来。呻吟一声，Reese抬手摸了摸后脑勺。

“发生什么了？”

“一个漏网的匪徒偷袭我。他已经逃之夭夭了，因为她播放了一段靴子踩在金属上的声音，弄得好像来了很多警察似的。”

房间一角有个摄像头，红灯一闪一闪像是在邀功。Finch第一次如此庆幸，幸亏机器会特别关照她在意的人。

Finch的电话高亢地响起来，满满都是急促的担忧。

Reese伸手拍了拍Finch手里的手机。“我没事了乖宝贝。谢谢你帮我。现在，你爸爸找到我了。 ”

Finch胸口发紧眼睛发涩。要是有办法，他简直想要伸手拥抱一个无所不能的人工智能。

“是的，John，我们找到你了。”

——完结——


End file.
